Fim de Jogo
by sparks bright as ice
Summary: Não, não é magia. É skill. :: Leonard L. Hofstadter x Sheldon L. Cooper / [ you know i've come to bring you peace ]


• FIM DE JOGO .

* * *

Curtain calls, there's no more alcohol at home, as the rain begins, feel it soaking into your bones.

— Aiden Grimshaw.

* * *

one_sh**o**t_

* * *

**X**

Eles se conheceram.

Era um torneio mundial com, é claro, gente do todo mundo. Videogames do todo mundo. Players, consoles, jogos rodando e rodando num _fiu fiu fiu _eterno dentro dos playstations, nintendos, xboxes. Gente com estampas de cogumelos do Mario. Pacman. Sonic, the Hedgehog. E fãs. Fãs de Star Wars, Star Trek, Battlestar Galactica. Fãs de The Legend of Zelda, fãs de Final Fantasy, fãs de. Fãs de. Gente do todo mundo. Crianças, velhos, adultos e adolescentes cheios de espinha. Principalmente os cheios de espinha. Espinhas. Tuberosas, pustulentas. Espinhas. Cheios de espinha, cheio. Multidões.

Então que Sheldon odiava multidões. E era para ele jogar lá em cima, num palco qualquer, com um controle qualquer, destruindo outros nerds e geeks e crianças e adultos e velhos e espinhas, espinhas, espinhas, mas ele não conseguiu. Porque eram multidões olhando para ele lá de baixo. Massas humanas informes cheias de gente do todo mundo e era ninguém e ninguém era o todo mundo. E as pessoas já não sabiam quem eram. Inconscientes. _Inconscienza_. Aí que Sheldon não conseguia pegar um controle e jogar quando aquele único monstro feito de pessoas e almas e inconscientes oh não por favor olhava para ele com um olho de ciclope gritando maldições. Gritando com uma voz só. Não podia.

E correu e correu e tropeçou e caiu e levantou e trancou a porta.

E vomitou.

Sons do fundo _do fundo do fundo_ da garganta e o seu almoço _— do torneio mundial de jogos_ — foi parar todo na privada. E ele ficaria bem. Todos ficariam bem. Mas ele não estava bem. Não ficaria bem. Não ficaria.

— Tudo bem com você? — Depois de um _toc, toc, toc _gentil na porta.

Sheldon parou. Assustado como um gato. Heh.

— Quem é você?

— Primeiro me diga se está bem.

— Primeiro responda a _minha _pergunta.

E uma risadinha flutuando sobre a porta. Para dentro do cubículo. Para dentro de Sheldon.

— Meu nome é Leonard. Mas você vai esquecer.

— Não. Não vou não. Tenho memória eidética.

Heh.

— Você está bem?

— Estou.

— Por que saiu correndo? — E o tal Leonard sentou-se contra a porta do banheiro. — Acho que todo mundo quer saber isso.

— Porque todo mundo estava olhando para mim.

— Medo do palco?

Risadinha, risadinha.

— Não. — Passeando as costas da mão pela boca — Ataque de pânico. Multidões me deixam desconfortável.

— Então deve estar se sentindo bem.

— Sim.

Silêncio.

— Porque somos só você e eu agora.

Sheldon não abriu a porta.

**X**

De vez em quando ele se sentava com um Game Boy Advance _inteiro_ e não-amassado nas mãos. Bem em seu lugar. Bem com os pés sobre o sofá. Bem. E jogava Pokemon FireRed, Pokemon LeafGreen. E capturava Mewtwo. Articunos. Zapdos. Moltres e Dragonite. _Fiz direito, Professor Oak? _E sorria seus sorrisos tortos, distorcidos, deturpados que duravam um só minuto. De vez em quando Leonard — _que _Leonard? o Leakey Hofstadter, _'f course!_ — se sentava ao seu lado e o assistia jogar.

Dizia:

— Isso é magia.

Sheldon franzia o cenho, incapaz de compreender. Incapaz de muita coisa.

— Não, não é magia. É _skill_.

E num dia daqueles Leonard riu e se esticou para deitar em seu ombro.

Daí que Sheldon perdeu a batalha do último ginásio.

_Game over, son._

**X**

Às vezes não era o bastante ser um gênio. Às vezes todo o seu cérebro, todos os seus neurônios, todas as suas terminações nervosas e todo o seu cem porcento não era o bastante. Às vezes. E então Sheldon perdia. Não passava de fase. Não prosseguia. E era capaz de apreciar jogos impossíveis que mesmo ele não conseguia vencer. Não podia zerar. Não terminava, não batia. Esses jogos não deixavam seu computador. Não eram vendidos por duzentos ou trezentos dólares. Não saíam de casa. Eram demais para qualquer criança, velho, adulto ou bolo de espinhas juvenil. Era demais para _ele, _criatura de superior sabedoria. Demais, demais.

— Ainda está tentando vencer isso?

Os olhos vermelhos de Sheldon se erguiam, subiam, vidrados e loucos.

— _Bouncy Supreme_ não pode ser tão difícil assim.

Leonard riu.

— Então me deixa te ajudar.

Sentado com ele. Sentado como ele. Tomando o controle.

E vencendo.

**X**

— Você venceu.

— _Duh_.

Cenho franzido, contrariado.

— Diga o que quer.

Heh.

**X**

Era demais para _ele, _criatura de superior sabedoria.

Demais, demais.**  
**

Era demais parar para entender como ele acabara de olhos fechados e com a boca sobre a boca de alguém. A boca do Hofstadter. Olhos fechados, boca na boca, ombros tensos e ninguém se mexe agora. Quem mexer primeiro perde.

Quem mexer perde.

Leonard perde.

Porque não queria que acabasse ali.

**X**

_Game over, sonny._


End file.
